Phil's Journal- Kaminari Region: Book 1
by Phil The Gorudenchairudo
Summary: This is the thoughts and recollections of is journal reveals Phil innermost thoughts and memories of his life. The first of many (Based off a Google community I'm in)
1. Tales Of Forgotten Memories

_**Notice: I do not own the Pokémon series i just own the Oc . This story is inspired by a set of rps**_

 _Journal Entry- 07/17 1:32 Pm_

_I just got finished going on an adventure with Natsu and Oracia and I found out some shocking news. Natsu and Oracia knew my parents before and I was reborn with the two of them. It was a lot to take it in fact I still am, to think my parents were friends with gods I'm finding it hard to believe._

 _After exploring a little more we came across Natsu's hometown it was beautiful especially after Oracia restored everything with her powers I could tell Natsu was happy to see his home restored back to its former glory. After giving Natsu a box he had been looking for since we came she gave me a picture it showed a riolu and two lucario gijinkas standing in front of a tower with cherry blossom trees nearby on the back of the picture it read: "_ _ **To Phil: A farewell is not a "We might not meet again", but rather a "Until we meet again". And when the day of life and death that makes you say farewell comes, it really means "Until we meet in our next life together". Remember, those who are gone are waiting for you, and they are willing to wait an eternity to see you again. But not till you lived a long happy life.**_ __ _ **I'm sorry you never got to meet your parents. but me and Oracia are here for you. From: Your friend, Natsu Naora.**_ _" That's how I came to find out that I was reborn with Natsu and Oracia, Natsu also told me that we'd used to play by the tower every day and that after my parents died his family took me in somehow we got separated and then here we are._

 _After hearing that i was devastated to think me a orphan trainer with no home and no idea about his future friends with a god and goddess as well as being reborn with them, I didn't know what to say I fell into tears. Natsu,Oracia, and Natsu's nieces Hikari and Hikaru were there for me and reminded me that no matter what they would always be right by my side...Then it happened. In a flash of bright light the spirit of my parents appeared high above the tower that was in the picture by the time I looked I unlocked my mega evolution after that the tears came even more._

 _ **Phil**_. _ **.. We are sorry you never got to meet us... your with Natsu and his friends now. Your journey has yet to begin.**_

 _ **Stay strong my son. You got this. We will always be with you.**_

 _Those were the words they said to me to me before they disappeared forever._

 _I'll never forget this day and I'll never that I have a new family a family that I need to protect_

 _I challenge Natsu and Oracia to a two on one battle no pokemon just our natural abilities but something came up_

 _But I'll wait and while I do I'll train..._

 _I need to know I can protect them..._

 _I need to know I'm strong enough..._

 _I never want to lose my loved ones again..._

 _Sincerely:_

 _Phil_


	2. To Protect The Ones I Love

_**Notice: I do not own the Pokémon series I just own the Oc . This story is inspired by a set of rps**_

 _Journal Entry- 07/20/18 4:57 pm_

 _Today's the day I start my training. I need to get stronger, strong enough to protect everyone I care about. I can't lose them like I lost my parents, I don't want to be a burden to anyone_. _I need to prove I'm not weak._

 _I've done something no one else could, I developed my own unique move a move no Pokémon or Halfling can do._

( **If you know what this is don't judge me u.u** )

 _I call it the Mini Aura Sphere it's a spinning mini ball of aura that packs a punch. It can destroy trees and make huge dents in solid rock, but I can't throw it I have to use it a very close range so I'd have to choose when to use it carefully_.

 _With this new move I know I can cause some serious damage to anyone who wants to hurt my friends, but I have to perfect it first_. _I won't lose my friends they're the only thing I have left._

 _I'll train as long as it takes_ _perfect the Mini Aura Sphere and I'll make an even better and strong move too_

 _All of this is for my friends_

_The only ones who love me_

_I have to get stronger for them_

_To protect the ones I love the most_

_Sincerely_  
 _Phil_


	3. Dreams of A Distant Future

**Notice: I do not own the Pokemon series i just own the Oc . This story is inspired by a set of rps**

 _I did more training today as I did every other otherday before, and during that time I perfected the Mini Aura Sphere and also created a new move and its even stronger than the Mini Aura Sphere. I call it the Aura Shuriken_ _It's pretty strong and makes a huge crater I think this is my best move yet...but is it enough to use in a fight I won't know until the time is right. But for now I'll continue to perfect this move amd hope that its enough. After training I met up with Natsu and some of my other friends they had their kids with them, seeing them run around made me happy but also made me think about the life I could have had if my parents were still around. Then I start to wonder what it would be like to have a family of my own a wife, kids, a home it would be nice to have those things._ _But...would I be able to protect those things? Would I be able to protect my wife and kids? Give them a sense of safety? What if I make a mistake and lose them? What if I wasn't quick enough or **strong enough**!? Am I truly worthy of a family?_ _I asked my friends if they thought I was strong enough to be a father everyone said yes even the kids said yes. If my friends and their kids think I'm strong then I have to live up to it._ _No matter what it takes_ _I'll train day in day out_ _I won't let them down_ _Not now_ _Not ever_ _Sincerely_ _Phil_


	4. Stronger For You

**Notice: I do not own the Pokemon series i just own the Oc . This story is inspired by a set of rps**

 **This is a poem**

 _Family_

 _Ones who are there for you_

 _Family_

 _Ones who pick you up when you are down_

 _Family_

 _Ones who will risk their lives for you_

 _Family_

 _I never had one before_

 _I never knew what it felt like until now_

 _To have a family that cares for you_

 _All my life I've been alone_

 _The only thing keeping me company is my pokemon and my thoughts_

 _Now that I have a family_

 _Now that I have something to fight for_

 _I'll become strong_

 _Strong enough to protect them_

 _Strong enough to make them proud_

 _No matter what I'll become stronger_

 _Stronger for you._

 _I won't let you down_

 _My new family_


	5. Hero's Path

**Notice: I do not own the Pokemon series i just own the Oc . This story is inspired by a set of rps**

 **This is a poem**

Hero what does the word mean?

Someone who helps another in need?

No

To me being a hero is so much more

Being a hero means taking the road less traveled

Taking the risks others are afraid to make

This is the Hero's Journey

Its not easy it never is

But its a journey worth taking

A Journey I've be going on for all of my life

I chose this life

I chose to walk this road

The road of pain and strife

The Hero's Path

Some people make it, some don't

Whether or not you make it is up to you

The road of pain and strife

The Hero's Path


End file.
